weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:User909/How to make a page
Yes, yes, we know, all it takes to make a page is to click in that shiny "Contribute" button and then "Add page". But you have to follow some rules. Always be sure to read them all, starting from the simple Rules, our grammar policy , the content standards and, of course, overweegeefied topics. After that, congratulations, you can create your page...can you? Well, as i have observed recently that some pages are nothing but a bunch of relatives of X-Weegee or enemies of him. Some pages are totally pointless information just so they can fit the length policy. I'm making this blog post to give you some suggestions of what to add, so you can make sure what you're adding is actually relevant. Now beware because i will get really technical here. This is mostly my opinion, but some points over here have already been agreed by other users. Let's make a picture first! Recolors are banned, so avoid them. Semi-Recolors and Non-Recolors aren't, but be sure to add quality to the pictures. You don't have to be the best drawer in the world, but avoid making minimalistic pictures. Those include stickmen or things with Weegee's face on it. Also, it is always good to use transparent background if you can. Now for the content Now for the most important part of the page: the actual content. Make it something relevant. We have countless pages that are just a bunch of filler and generic content. What should be avoided X-Gee is a Fakegee with the power of X. He is married with X-esh and has a son named X2-Gee. He is friends with Y-Gee, Z-Gee and W-Gee. His brother is X-Lleo and he is enemy with X-Bowsa. He created the X-Army, which is his personal army of 940.000.000.000 X-Gee Clones. He is a close friend of Weegee. He rules the X-Galaxy. He likes (insert something random) and dislikes (insert something even more random). He has a bunch of forms: Fire X-Gee, Ice X-Gee, Dark X-Gee, Ultimate X-Gee, Death X-Gee, Void Epic Death Dark X-Gee (almost defeated Pureegee). He created a bunch of Fakegees for some reason in his lab and has a bunch of skills of questionable source. He can: *'Create Fakegees' *'Create GOTY Games' *'Be invincible in gaming' *'Write best-selling books' *'Be an amazing warlord' *'Do all of this perfectly while ruling AN ENTIRE GALAXY' He has a bunch of powers, of course, and they are: *'X-Gee Stare: Will turn you into one of his clones. Original, huh?' *'X-Gee Virus: The same as above, but behaves differently.' *'Mega Ultra Tectonic Electro-Storm of Death Mushrooms: CREATES AN ULTRA MAGNETIC FIELD THAT WILL SUMMON FORTH DEADLY MUSHROOMS THAT WILL INSTA-KILL ANYONE. He only does that when he is enraged...because rage can make...this. He is also always angry.' He has some likes: *'GOOD people' *'Peace' *'The color red' *'Videoames' Now here are things that he DOESN'T like: *'BAD people' *'War' *'The color blue' *'Not being able to play videogames' 'Let's dissect Now you must be thinking: "Wow, that page is long! Therefore, it's GOOD!". Well, i'm sorry, but that's counting quantity over quality. While short pages are bad as they are, long pages that do nothing but include the same generic content with new names are also not the best option. This fictional page i wrote sports most of the cliche features that most characters have. The first paragraph include characters related to him. Most of them are made specifically for this character and their pages are usually short. And then we have the same generic stuff. He has his own galaxy, his personal army (of his clones, of course) and blah, blah, blah. Also, in some pages that are really short and are in crictical need of improvement, or the creator has no idea what to add, something like "He likes apple pie" or "He hates alligators that wear ties" is added, so it can fill the page. There is nothing wrong with adding something random, as long as it's not solely so you can fill the page. The second paragraph includes his forms. The same generic stuff again...his forms articles are, mostly, very short. Also, some of them have numerous forms. AND I MEAN IT. Like, over 50 forms, and most articles are very short and some have no picture. The ultimate forms are also, sometimes...too overpowered. I get it that your character can become very strong and go PEW PEW PEW BOOOOM, it's ok. But some characters ultimate forms just go waaaaaaay too far. "He almost killed Pureegee", "He becomes a god". And if you are really going to make a ultimate form like that, add some very specific and hard to accomplish parameter for him to do so. Having a character going ULTIMATE DARK DEMON FORM every 5 minutes is overpowering. And about his skills...this is something more personal, but we can all agree that some characters have waaaay too much skills and almost no weakness. They are good at fighting, good at thinking, they can make fakegees, they can write best-selling books, they can make the best games, they can get married with whoever they want, they can create planets from scratch, they can create superweapons, they can create perfect robots, they can hack, they can game perfectly...and all of this WHILE RULING AN ENTIRE GALAXY. Not just a city, or a country...a G-A-L-A-X-Y. And some have almost no weakness. They are tanks in battle. And if they are killed....ULTIMATE FORM TIME. Now we have the powers. They are mostly the standard weegee stuff. Stare, virus, teleporting, flying...sometimes, there is something unique...most of the times, there isn't. Then we have the likes and dislikes. Mostly fine...mostly. Some articles just make his dislikes be the opposite of his likes and vice-versa. Some suggestions Relatives are not the only thing you can add to them. And no, adding relatives is not a problem, as long as they're not added just to be another filler. Add more; make them stand out. Here is a small list of information you can add to your character that are not relatives or other characters related to him: *Powers *How he got his powers *How his powers work *His childhood *His teenage years *Some event that changed his life (death of a loved one, marriage...) *His social class *His hobbies *His skills (gaming, programming, writting, creating fakegees...) *How he acquired his skills *Where he lives *Why he lives there *His work *Why he has that job *His personality *Why he is that way *Does he rule something *Is he a good ruler? *Why is he the ruler? *Is his nation on war? *Some trivia THE END Well, those are just some observations i made while browsing through this wikia. This is mostly my opinion, but i'm sure there are people who agree with me. Your article doesn't have to be perfect, but some quality would be good. Thank you for reading. Here is the picture of a cat to fill this. ' Category:Blog posts